chrissy decorating
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: kaixrei Kai doesn't celebrate christmas but that changes when Rei comes around.


A/N: Here's another Christmas one. Don't know where I'm going with this either, but… meh. Here ya go. 

Disclaimer: *mumbles under breath some words that are unnecessary to be heard* *****grits through teeth* I. DON'T. OWN. GOT IT???!!

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, sweetie. Be a good girl. That's it. We're almost there. Nearly. Almost." A young man with long raven hair whispered to the small baby in his arms as he gently jogged, trying to find a certain room. As he finally found the one he had been searching for he continued to jog on the spot, knocking loudly on the door. The two didn't have to wait long until the door was answered by a teen about the same age, maybe a year or two older. He had a surprised look on his face but the other just pushed his way inside, handing the baby to the stoic boy and running out of sight. 

"Rei?" The one with the two-shaded blue hair questioned. After a few minutes passed, Rei returned. "Oh hey Kai. Thanks for holding Chloe. I _really_ had to take a piss." 

Kai's eyes widened. "Thanks for sharing. Any way, why did you come all the way over here just to go to the toilet?"  

"I couldn't put Chloe down. I never have and never will, so I had to find someone else to hold her while I went."

"But why didn't you go to Tyson's? Kenny's? Or Max's house?"

"I did, but none of them were home. So I came here." 

Rei reached to take the baby back but as soon as he had pried her grip from Kai's scarf she started to cry. Kai glared. At no one in particular, just, really at the noise. So he unwrapped his scarf and handed it to the little girl. Surprisingly, she just accepted it but continued crying. Rei sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten her so upset." But she reached out her arms towards… Kai? Rei passed her over to Kai and she stopped crying. He laughed. "Fine then, Chloe. Be like that. Kai, it looks like she likes you better than me." he faked sadness.

"Uh… Rei? Who is she?" 

"My niece. I have to look after her for a week. My sister and my brother-in-law have gone away for Christmas and they couldn't take her along. She's too young." Kai nodded in understanding. In his explanation Rei hadn't notice her get a hold on his long ponytail. And acting like such a kawaii one she started tickling Kai's neck with the tip of it. She giggled, congratulating herself on being so sneaky. 

"So Kai, who are you spending Christmas with?" Rei asked interested. 

"Hn. I've never celebrated Christmas and I don't intend to start." He answered simply, plainly. 

 "Oh come on. This year you can spend it with me… and… Chloe. It'll be fun! Come on. Come on…" he prodded. 

Kai glared at Rei. "Do you mind at all?"

"Not really!" Rei smiled. "Come on! We got some shopping to do! Then decorating! Then-"

"Wait!" Kai interrupted. "Who said I actually _agreed_ on this?"

"Me." Rei laughed as he realized that Chloe was using his ponytail now to lightly hit Kai in the face. Gently tugging it free from her grasping hands, he dragged Kai to the shops. 

Kai went to hand Chloe back to Rei but Rei just waved his hand. 

"You can hold her. Unless you want to put up with her crying the whole time." Rei looked back to Kai who just kept the same emotionless expression as he bought the baby back close against his chest. 'Oh damn! If only I could get that close too...' thought Rei mischievously. 

"First things first." Rei said. "A Christmas tree." 

At the shopping center it had taken a while for Rei to find a "suitable" tree. They didn't look real enough, weren't big enough, too big, and too green or not green enough. Rei left as the group split up. 

"I can't buy your presents with you there."  Rei had complained. So Kai waited with Chloe at a table in the food court while Rei went to buy some gifts. When he returned he had about 6 large shopping bags. Eventually Chloe gave in and let her uncle take her while Kai went to buy his presents. 

Kai had always had feelings for Rei. He wasn't going to even _try_ to deny that now. But everyday they seemed to grow. And it was starting to become a problem. '_If only Rei felt the same…_' Kai thought. He had finished buying what he wanted for the baby and Rei so he was heading back to the spot they had agreed to meet at. Along the way Kai stopped to get some decorations. '_Only Rei could ever convince me to have Christmas…_' Kai glared at himself.  He inwardly sighed as he approached the two he had been searching for. It was time to admit it to his self. Finally. He loved Rei. Plain and simple and oh so obvious!

**_~It's been a long and winding journey_**

**_  But I'm finally here tonight_**

  Picking up the pieces 

**_  Walking back into the light~_**

****

Taking a deep breath and placing his mask back in place he walked over. "We're done here. Let's go." And the three went back to Kai's mansion to set up and get ready for Christmas. After all, it was already Christmas Eve. Because Rei couldn't put Chloe down, Kai had to. He sat her down on the couch, so that she was being propped against the back of it. Kai and Rei had already set up the tree and had now set to work on the tinsel. _'I could have such fun seducing this boy while doing this_.' Rei smirked evilly. Kai and him were coming around to the same point so Rei decided just to do a little something. I mean if it's only little, what's the harm, right? So Rei kneeled down and Kai stepped around him but before he could step around fully Rei turned his head only to face Kai's… uh… groin regions. He looked up at Kai. "Oh, excuse me." he said standing up. Rei's eyes met Kai's, crimson met gold, tiger met phoenix.

**_~Into the sunset of your glory_**

**_  Where my heart and future lies_**

**_   There's nothing like that feeling_**

**_  When I look into your eyes~_**

Rei smiled. Kai smiled. But it disappeared quickly. "We should finish this. It's getting sort of late." And they looked over to where Chloe was asleep. Rei smiled even more. "Kai would you mind if I spent the night, I mean I don't really want to wake her up." Kai nodded. "It's fine."  And with that the two finished up with the tree, moving on to the roof. 

Later that night they were getting ready for bed. 

"Kai, why don't you ever express your emotions or tell anyone anything?" 

This caught Kai a bit off guard. "It's weak. No one needs to know my secrets." 

Rei sighed. "It's not weak. And you don't have to share everything, just a bit. It helps. Really. I only have one secret that no one knows."  

Kai thought for a moment. "Okay then. You tell me that secret and I'll tell you one of mine." 

Rei shook his head. "No. I'll tell you a different one but not that one." 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "See, if no one is going to share with me why should I share with them?" Rei heard a pang of loneliness in the statement.  

"Fine. I'll tell you my secret."

"That one?"

"Yes… that one."

Kai waited for Rei to continue. 

"There's someone I love." 

Kai growled. "You can't do that. You have to tell me who. Other wise it doesn't count." Kai felt bad for some reason that he wasn't quite sure of as he noticed tears welling up in Rei's golden cat-like orbs. 

"It's… well it's… uh… you." And he ran out of the room tears now let loose down his innocent cheeks. 

Kai's eyes widened as he let everything sink in. as he heard his front door slam shut his body snapped into action. He quickly, gently scooped Chloe into his arms before chasing out the door after Rei to find him sitting in the hallway, his head buried in his hands. Kai silently walked over. "Rei?" he whispered, speaking gentler than ever in his life. "Please look at me." and he used two fingers to lift Rei's chin, making them look into each other's eyes. Kai ran his hand across those smooth cheeks. 

**_~My dreams came true_**

**_  When I found you_**

  I found you 

**_  My miracle~_**

****

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Rei sniffled. "Aren't you going to punch me out? Yell at me? Kick me?  Just plain hurt me??" He asked this as if waiting for it. Kai shook his head, no. "Why would I want to do that? Rei, I love you too." Rei's brows creased together. "Why? I'm dirty and stupid and ugly and_" Kai cut him off with a kiss. Lingering with the taste of the sweet flavoured lips. "I don't think so. I think you're great. Beautiful. Special. And loving." And he punctuated each adjective with a light kiss. Rei smiled. It was only then he noticed the baby in Kai's arms. "Oh my god. Thank you Kai. Carly would have killed me." and they hugged. Surprisingly, Chloe was still sound asleep. "Let's go back inside." Kai stated, helping Rei up. 

**_~If you could see what I see_**

**_  You're the answer to my prayers_**

**_  And if you could feel the tenderness I feel_**

 You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here~

****

And before the two fell asleep side-by-side the raven-haired boy whispered in his lovers ear, "Will Santa be coming tonight?" and the muffled reply came, "I think he already did." As they wrapped their arms around each other tighter, they drifted off, the sooner they slept, and the sooner it would be Christmas. But both had already been given the best present of all. Each other. 

OWARI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: well I only did part of the song coz' I g2g. Wanted to finish this though. So here ya go! The song is 'angels brought me here' by Guy Sebastian the AUSTRALIAN IDOL WINNER! Although the runner up, Shannon, whoa! He's damn AWESOME! ^^ Anyways, g2g. Hope you like it. Byes!

Hugs and kisses, 

Love a-drop-of-rain, xx


End file.
